Consume Me
by jariasoffchance
Summary: When Aria's life has been taken over by a sick disease called addiction, can she be saved?
1. I Could Save You

**Warning: Contains of violent language, substance abuse.**

* * *

My whole body shaked violently as I waited in an alley near a very deserted Leon's Cupcakes. Everything was better at this time of night, just the streets and my needle was all I needed to keep me satisfied, but unfortunately that wasn't the case tonight. It's been about ten hours since my last high and I had never gone this long without it before. Yes, I have a 'terrible heroin addiction' as my family calls it, no I don't have any intentions of stopping. I was desperately hoping to run into a dealer who wanted something besides money because I had spent every last penny to my name. I had been kicked out of my house around eight months ago, I had nowhere to go at the moment. I usually crashed with random people I met out here that you may consider 'shady' or 'sketchy', or I'd just stay with past boyfriends who happened to be hooked like me, but my last one was just murdered and there wasn't a single soul out to help me tonight. I don't even need a place to stay for crying out loud, I just needed to get high.

"Look at the little heroin whore roaming the streets tonight." I heard a voice call in the distance. I immediately shot up, knowing I knew that voice from somewhere. I tried to make him out but he was too far away, so I shouted back as he kept approaching me.

"Don't fucking talk to me unless you can get me high." I spat at his direction.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. I can help you." He flashed that creepy smile I was so familiar with.

Noel fucking Kahn.

I almost forgot about his obsession with me, I tried to steer clear of him since I discovered his intentions but I was a different person now, and I was desperate for some damn heroin.

"What do you want 'cause I don't have any money Kahn." I said in a bored tone.

He looked over his shoulder quickly, and fumbled around in his jean pocket for something and grabbed the little clear baggie and threw it at the ground in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of it and I frantically went to go pick it up and eyed him suspiciously once I had it grasped between my fingers.

He laughed at my actions. "You're holding onto that baggie like a lifeline babe. So I guess you can so kindly return the favor, _right?_"

I rolled my eyes, just wanting to get this over with so I can stop these terrible shakes. "What is it that you want?"

"For you to get on your knees and suck me off already like the slut you are." He said with a sickening smirk on his face. I just wanted to slap it off. There was no turning back now. I dropped onto my knees and shoved the baggie in my pocket as he unzipped his jeans. As he popped the button, the sound of footsteps coming from behind Noel made us not dare to move a muscle.

Shit. Please don't be a cop.

Please don't be a fucking cop.

"What the fuck?" The voice shouted. I sighed in relief, I knew that voice, I mean I wasn't exactly happy that I was interrupted but anything is better than a cop.

"What do you want Jason?" I said not bothering to hide the annoyance in my tone.

He eyed Noel as he spoke. "Get the hell out of here. Now."

"Keep the fucking heroin, all you do is fucking attract unwanted attention." Noel spat at me and turned to leave, probably looking for his next victim.

Now it was my turn to be eyed at by Jason. "Heroin? What the fuck Aria? Are you out of your mind?"

"Well I feel like I'm in the deepest pits of hell right now, so yeah I guess." I say as I reach into my pocket to grab the bag. I don't even care if Jason was watching at this point, I was about to crack and I couldn't stop shaking. I went to go get my needle until it slipped right from my fingers followed by a few clinking sounds of the contact it made with the ground.

"Fuck!" I cursed beneath my breath, dropping quickly to find it.

He stared at me for the longest time until he finally sighed. "Please tell me you were looking for that needle when I found you in that same exact position in front of Noel." His hand wrapped around my arms and he pulled me to my feet. Today was not the day to test me with my withdrawals slowly getting worse by the second.

"Maybe you should get the hell out of here before you ruin my high that I haven't even gotten yet." I said with increasing anger in each word.

"Maybe you should be thanking me from being sexually taken advantage of for some drug that gets you high for 30 damn minutes." He shouted even more furiously back at me, grabbing the baggie from my hand and tossing it in the distance.

If he was pushing me to snap, he just accomplished his goal.

"Jason, I've never had a problem with you before, but if you don't get the hell out of here-" I threaten before he cuts me off.

"You'll what? What could possibly be worse than destroying yourself Aria?" He said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Um, I don't know, going ten - no probably eleven hours now without heroin. Actually wait, it gets better. Some guy I haven't even spoken to in over a year comes in and makes Noel probably out to get me now, and throws my fucking heroin out into god knows where!" I said starting to panic at my situation as I leaned against the brick alley wall and held my hands in my face.

When I noticed his lack of response and intense stare I started shaking violently again and felt nausea start to creep up on me. "Go away. Just go away." I was starting to sweat now and I didn't want to be seen like this.

"Aria, you've already been dealing with the withdrawals for hours, if you went to a clinic now-" He began to say with sympathy when I snapped back immediately.

"No way in fucking hell Jason." I said horrified.

His eyes fixated to a spot on the ground. "You'd be so much better off afterwards Aria, you don't even realize."

"It's not like you're the one going through this Jason. You don't even give a damn, just get lost." I say shutting my eyes again trying to block him out. I tried to focus my thoughts on one thing only. Heroin. Heroin. Heroin.

"If I didn't why would I be here trying to convince you there is a better life waiting for you? There's so much help out there you could take advantage of." He said this time looking straight into my eyes with his dark green ones. They were sort of beautiful.

"You sound like my Mom." I groaned banging my head back onto the bricks supporting my back.

"What are you doing?" He said as I went to rub my head where I just slammed it.

"Trying to kill myself out of this conversation." I replied in a bored tone.

"You're already slowly doing that." He replied harshly.

"At least I'll die happy." I said smiling as I try to focus on the feeling of getting high, it was almost enough to keep me calm for now.

"That's not happy, it's tragic."

"Tragedy happens to make me feel better."

"What could you possibly need to feel better about?" He said raising his voice.

"Why are you even bothering?" I shot back at him.

"I want to help, Aria."

"That's strange, I want you to get lost." I scoffed.

He started reaching for his jacket pocket, trying to pull something out. My gaze dropped to where his hands were fumbling and tried to figure out what he was doing. It was some kind of... folded up paper? He began to unfold it delicately and gave it to me and looked away as I grasped it carefully, trying to push back the shakes. I scanned the paper from left to right repeatedly.

_'I know what you did.'_

I looked at him for a second, back down to the paper, and then to him again.

"What did you do?" I whispered curiously.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I woke up the morning after Ali's disappearance with it."

"Why are you showing me this..?" I asked puzzled.

The look he gave me sent chills down my spine. "Because it nearly destroyed me."

"But you aren't some heroin junkie like me. You have a clean slate." I said as I looked at him ashamed.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't struggling with it Aria. I overcame it and you can too." He said with a half smile.

"How long did it take?"

He swallowed nervously. "Until the day they found her body."

I looked down to the ground sadly. I don't know why I felt upset for him having to wonder about some most likely fake note for over a year, but I did.

I don't know how he managed to distract me for those few minutes.

But he did.

Suddenly my withdrawals kicked back in and the shaking was more unbearable this time and I watched sweat form within the palms of my hands.

Something was wrong. This was bad, very bad.

I clutched my stomach as the nausea slowly formed inside me and I collapsed to my ground sliding my head against the bricks, wincing at the pain.

Before I could stop myself, I was embracing the darkness that washed over me and my every thought.


	2. These White Walls

I winced in pain as my eyes painfully opened to the harsh lights around me. Did someone take me in? I tried to recall what happened last night but it was mostly a blur. I started to make out white walls, a bathroom, a few chairs, a window, and.. cameras? My eyes grew big at the sight of them. Where the hell was I?

Slowly my memories started to resurface when I turned to the left and made out the man sitting in the chair against the wall.

Jason.

I immediately snapped not trying to sound hysterical.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I panicked looking around frantically to each camera.

"Where you should of been this whole time, Ar." He said in a stern tone holding my eye contact. Mixed emotions quickly sprang inside me - I was furious, I was upset, I was scared – but before I had a chance to process anything further I was vomitting and dry heaving. I fell off the lumpy bed slamming into the wall and cried out in pain. The sound of feet shuffling quickly was all I could make out, I assumed it was Jason, and heard a beep of an intercom.

"I need a nurse and janitor in Aria Montgomery's room immediately." He said quickly and released the button and was at my side in seconds, lifting me up onto the bed.

"Don't fucking touch me." I groaned and made an attempt to shove him away for doing this to me, but I was too weak against him. He simply just ignored my hateful comments and continued to get me a drink of water. What an ass.

The main door to the hall suddenly unlocked and a nurse rushed in and started blabbering so many questions that my head was spinning in all different directions.

"What happened?" She asked turning to Jason.

"She was vomitting and fell off the bed and hit the wall. I'm worried about her head." He said with the first lace of concern I heard since I woke up.

"Let me out of here." I murmured with my eyes half open, still feeling woozy.

"Ms. Montgomery, it is mandatory that you stay in the Rosewood Rehabitlitation Clinic under observation for atleast 2 weeks. No further decisions will be made until then." She said strictly as she quickly scribbled words on her clipboard.

"Why am I here?" I questioned looking around again.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Aria?" Jason said boiling with anger.

"No, actually I'm not because I haven't had drugs in over 24 hours." I whined rubbing the spot on my head where I slammed it into the wall just minutes ago.

"Actually, when Jason brought you here it had only been about 12, dear." The nurse responded.

"How the hell did you get me here? Did you drug me?" I spat furiously at him.

"No, I brought you here instead of a hospital because you passed out from severe withdrawals. You could have died, Aria. Or someone could of found you in that alley and took advantage of your state. Do you get that?" He shot at me.

"I'd rather be dead than here!" I yelled as the room started spinning again, but all I did was dry heave. I was too weak to snap at Jason for rubbing soothing circles on my back. It was comforting but this was his fault I was trapped in this hell-cell and I was not going to give him any kind of 'thanks'.

"She better get in the shower, it'll help calm her down." The nurse stated.

"I got it from here, thanks." Jason said thoughtfully as the nurse and janitor turned to leave.

"You are _not_ giving me a shower." I said dryly.

"Would you rather have some man in his 40's or 50's do it?" He said raising an eyebrow. I groaned and closed my eyes in defeat as he scooped me up swiftly and carried me to the bathroom.

My heart started beating rappidly at the realization that Jason was going to have to take my clothes off and bathe me. I don't think this day could get any worse.

"Jason why are you helping me?" I asked carefully as I tried to help him with removing my shirt, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Because I just said, would you rather have some random creep do it, or someone you know very well and trust enough to not to feel you up?" He questioned back.

"No, I meant why are you still here trying to help me? You got me locked in here, you won. You don't have to stay and watch me suffer. Unless that brings you some kind of sick happiness."

He tossed my long sleeved lavender V-neck to the side and responded carefully, never leaving contact with my face. "Do you know what I've been thinking about ever since finding you in that damn alley?" He started, not waiting for my witty response, "All I've thought is how I could save you. This isn't you, Aria. I know now that you're here those layers will peel off that aren't you. It's the drug, it's not you. I hate this as much as you do, believe me. I know who you are and it isn't this. You deserve better." He undid the button of my jeans and slid down the zipper as I was motionless, trying to grasp what he was saying. "Hate me all you want for this," he began again helping me slide off my tight jeans, "I'm not going to lie, I'd rather you not, but if that's what it takes than I'll gladly let you curse, yell, scream, maybe even slap me a few times after all this is over with." He finished while tossing my jeans into the corner with my shirt, and I suddenly felt very exposed standing in front of him in just my red lace bra and underwear.

I blinked a few times still taking in his confession and cleared my throat. "I'm starting to feel like some broken wind-up doll that you just want to fix." I mumbled looking down.

"It's so much more complicated than that." he said as he reached over to stop the bath water from overflowing out of the tub and made his way back over to me.

"Come on Jason, you wouldn't do this for any other addict. Why me?" I let out a sigh of exhaustion, just wanting this awkward strip thing to be over with.

"I guess you're just special." He finally smiled at me and turned me around and undid the hook of my bra in one quick motion and I let it slide to the ground.

"I can do this last part." I said saving us both from embarrassment. His gaze just remained fixated on my face as I hooked my fingers around the hem of my underwear and slowly slid them down, it took longer compared to the normal 5 seconds and I was silently cursing myself for dragging that out.

"You're going to have to be less shy around me eventually, you know." He stated with a smirk. Before I could respond my head started pounding and I got nauseous again and I nearly fell over from the unexpected pain but he gripped my arm before I could fall.

"What is it?" He questioned with concern.

"My head.. and stomach." It hurt to even talk now and I was starting to feel extremely dizzy. He suddenly sweeped me up and gently placed me in the bathwater and went to the bathroom cabinets to retrieve Shampoo, Conditioner.. and body wash. I was too much in pain to protest right now. I let the warm bath water relieve my skin and couldn't remember the last time I cleaned with hot water, this was so relaxing. He turned me around and started lathering my hair up with shampoo and the way he worked his fingers felt like heaven. I couldn't stop the relieving sigh I let out of my mouth at how at peace I was right now.

He let out an adorable laugh at my reaction. "Feel better yet?"

"Oh definitely." I smiled to myself as my eyes remained closed.

He then went and rinsed my hair, and repeated lathering it up but this time with conditioner. I was hoping he'd take his sweet time with this so he wouldn't have to wash my body, but all too quickly he rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and grabbed the bottle of body wash.

I turned around and my eyes grew big at the site of the bottle in his hands. "You're not _actually _thinking about washing my whole body with that, right?"

He had a puzzled look on his face. "Well why not?"

"Because that's weird." I said stubbornly.

"Aria, you're obviously not capable of taking care of yourself right now - which includes bathing on your own. It's just me, relax." He said as he began washing it into my skin delicately, as if his fingers were dancing along my skin. Goosebumps rose as he started at my hands and smoothly along my arms, slowly working up to my shoulders, then down my back.

"Ah." I winced when he reached a certain spot on my back.

"I know you're pretty bruised back here, I'll try to be more careful." He said in a soft voice and was more light on my skin.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to prop a leg up now."

I hesitantly propped my leg up afraid what this was going to lead to. He started from the bottom like my arms and slowly made his way up, my heartbeat increasing when he reached my thighs. He avoided the place that was making me ache from all this touching and went for my hips and then to my stomach. I couldn't tell if I should be relieved or not.

"I'll go get a robe assuming you want to attempt to wash the rest yourself, but if you need help let me know." He said getting up and making his way back to the room. I quickly managed to wash the parts he didn't and rinsed off before he returned with a silk red robe.

"Is that my robe?" I asked examining it carefully.

"Yeah, I got a whole suitcase of some things I gathered from your parents house."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of my parents. "How thoughtful of them."

He helped me out onto my feet and I slipped on the robe and made my way to my very uncomfortable and unwelcoming bed and collapsed face first sinking into it.

What has my life become?

"Can you call my parents and ask them if I can have my bed back too?" I asked flatly.

"Is it really_ that_ uncomfortable compared to sleeping on bus benches?"

"If you're just going to try to convince me how grateful I should be to be here, you can fucking leave now." I snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to understand your logic." He said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I could sleep on a bed of needles if I was high." I smirked to myself at the word high.

"Well that's not happening."

My eyes rolled at how controlling he was trying to sound. "No shit, because I'm a prisoner to this fucking clinic for 2 weeks."

"It won't be that bad, Ar. The worst part of it is almost over. You haven't gotten a withdrawal symptom in nearly 20 minutes." He spoke with a gentler tone.

"Can you bring me the suitcase? I need to put on something before I turn into a Popsicle. Can you make it warmer in here or something?" I grumbled annoyed.

He brought the grey suitcase and plopped it on the bed and I dug through it, looking for anything comfortable. I may have my cute wardrobe back but being fashionable was the least of my concerns right now. I settled with soft grey shorts and a black tank top that said V.S. in sequins across the chest.

"No spiked collar shirts? Or ripped leggings?" He teased with a smirk as he went to the air conditioner.

"Not like anyone's gonna see me." I groaned sliding the outfit on, then pulling the sheets over my face, tired of looking at these white walls.

"I see you."

"You don't matter." I replied harshly.

A few moments passed before my attitude swung into a better one. "Jason?"

"Yes Aria?" He said mimicking my sweeter tone.

"I'm really hungry." I tried to say nicely enough, even though he'd probably do it if I spat the words at him. Suddenly he was picking up his jacket and shrugging it back on.

"Where are you going?" I asked worried for a split second that he was leaving.

"..You don't want the food they serve here, right?"

"Well.. no." I said still a little puzzled.

"I'm going to go to the pizzeria down the road and pick up some other snacks and such. I'll be back in about 40." He called out while leaving.

I took a look around the room realizing this was my first time alone in it. What the hell was I supposed to do here all day anyways? Think about my future? I nearly snorted at the thought. Even if I did get out of here all I had was my parents. Some future that is.

I took most of the time to think about Jason, oddly enough. I wanted to hate him so bad for this, I did feel extreme anger at him most of the time, but those simple acts of kindness he did made me melt into a puddle. How could I be so harsh when deep down I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me, just help me? It wasn't what I wanted, but I knew that it was what he wanted, so apart of me was slowly easing up to it – but the other part of me was screaming to find an escape route to get the hell out of here before he or a nurse came back. Was mood swings/mixed emotions a withdrawal symptom? That had to be the only logical explanation for my crazy thinking back and forth between the I hate/appreciate Jason thoughts that fogged my mind.

The door swung open nearly a half hour later and Jason came in with tons of bags in one hand and a box of pizza in the other.

"Hope I didn't take too long." He said as he set the pizza down on the bed and started putting Doritos, Gatorades, Chocolate bars, and god knows what else onto the counter.

"Jason.. you didn't have to get all this stuff." My eyes widened at the site of everything.

He smiled shyly. "It's the least I could do I guess. Consider it a peace offering."

He sat across from the bed and ate pizza with me, but after taking just a few bites I started to dry heave a few times and vomited to the side of the bed. Jason jumped up immediately and buzzed in the janitor and the nurse again. They came within minutes and the Nurse helped me to the bathroom to help me brush my teeth, my clothes were thankfully spared. I couldn't deal with another bath. Tears started to prickle in my eyes because I was so miserable.

"Please, just let me get high once. Just one time," I began to beg and dropped on my knees holding my face in my hands sobbing to myself.

"Sweetie, I can't let you do that." She replied calmly.

"I need to, I'm going to fucking die in here!" I shrieked at her.

She suddenly walked out of the bathroom while I was still crying on the floor. Was she just going to ignore my cries? Was she actually going to get me the hell out of here? She came back a few minutes later with a syringe and injected it into my vein before I could react or fucking attack her, and I was quickly knocked out cold within seconds and the last thing I felt was a strong pair of arms carrying me.

* * *

_**Thanks for the support you guys :) I just have a quick question if you could please reply in the review section - Do you guys want Jason's POV? Or should I just stick to Aria's?**_


End file.
